


Requested (Starker)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: still-mad-starker on Tumblr requested these.





	1. 6

**Author's Note:**

> "I couldn't decide between 6. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" or 27. "I'm pregnant"" -the-mad-starker
> 
> So you guys get both.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Peter had last seen Tony. It had been far too long. Peter wanted Tony. Or at least something to remind him of Tony. So, he went and climbed up the side of the Avengers tower into his pent house. Initially, he just wanted to sleep in Tony's bed, gather his smell, and leave without a trace. But, he got hard the second his face landed in Tony's pillow. It just smelled too damn good. Expensive, like the silk sheets, but musky and amazing.

Peter pulled off his clothes and sank down into • those silk sheets. They felt amazing on his bare skin. So much better than his cotton ones at home. He wrapped a slender hand around his cock and began to take care of his hard- on. He didn't even notice when a person entered the room.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Peter froze.

"Y'know, I spent millions of dollars on the security system for this building."

Peter was still frozen in shock.

"Oh, Don't stop on my account."

Peter hesitantly continued to stroke his cock.

"Mr- Mr. Stark!"

"You look so hot, baby. Jerking your little cock for me. So cute."

Peter let out a little moan. Tony sank down on the bed next to him and pushed away his hands, grabbing his pink cock with his tanned hand.

"Did you miss daddy?"

"Yes daddy! I missed you so much! Ahh!"

Peter squeaked as Tony's thumb brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head of his sensitive cock.

"You gonna be a good boy and cum for daddy?"

Peter nodded.

"Go ahead, baby boy."

Peter's boy shook as he spurted all over his stomach and Tony's hand. Tony jerked him through his orgasm before licking his hand clean.

"Baby, as much as I love you in my bed, next time call me."


	2. 26

Peter was in heat. Every couple of hours or so, they would do another round. They were trying (and so far failing) to conceive.

 

The time had come again to try to get Peter impregnated. He was practically gushing slick, and he was crying for his Alpha's attention. Tony was teasing him by laying bites and kisses all over his body, enjoying how gorgeous Peter's eyes looked when he cried. Finally, Tony had grown too aroused to continue his abuse to Peter's body, and began to run his cock all over Peter's hole, sticking himself up.

 

"Tony! Please! Fill me with your pups!"

 

Tony looked down at the boy.

 

"Yeah? You want me to make your tummy swell with my litter?"

 

"Please!"

 

Peter sounded desperate. Tony lined his cock up with Peter's little, slick, hole before pushing in. Peter and Tony unanimously let out moans of pleasure. Tony's hips met Peter's as he bottomed out inside him. Tony pulled his hips back and began to set a steady pace with his hips, thrusting in and out of the smaller man. They were both moaning each other's names as they made love.

 

"Oh! Peter, baby! My little omega, I'm gonna breed you up so good!"

 

Peter's only response was a moan.

 

"I'm gonna cum!"

 

"Please, cum in me, alpha!"

 

"Cum for me, Peter."

 

Peter screamed under him as he came. He clenched around Tony, sending him over, cumming in Peter's ass. Tony didn't pull out. Instead, he rolled them over so Peter was laying on his chest.

 

"I think this is gonna be it, baby."

 

"Me too."

 

——

"Tony! Come here!"

 

Tony came running to the bathroom.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
